The development of a new instrument for synthesizing combinatorial libraries is proposed. The instrument, coined SCAMP, has the potential to synthesize peptide arrays containing millions of related peptides. It will be highly automated, and thus find use by those unskilled in the use of combinatorial libraries. It has the further potential of being relatively inexpensive, and thus readily available to most researchers. The objective of Phase I is to demonstrate the ability of SCAMP to synthesize peptides in a spatially well-defined array. The ultimate goal of this research is to develop a highly automated, user-friendly instrument for synthesizing large combinatorial arrays.